Angel Secrets
by SheenoMardell
Summary: An unlikely girl joins the bothers and the angel on their hunts, but what happens when a certain angels feelings get in the way? I suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The crisp April air was chilly this Tuesday morning and the crew was getting ready for a big hunt. Hayden's long red hair fell into loose ringlets, and her brown eyes serious as she surveyed the area around them. They hadn't left yet, but it paid to be careful. She walked back inside to sleazy motel to grab the rest of her belonging, and slipped on her studded leather jacket, before walking back out to the car.

It had been 3 months since she had joined the hunt with the brothers, Sam and Dean. Their parents had been friends while they were all growing up and helped each other on several occasions. Hayden's family lived a state over from the Winchesters, in Nebraska, where they tried to give Hayden and her sister a normal life. No such luck. Her parents and sister were all taken from her in an instant, leaving her on her own. It had taken a lot of work to find the Winchester boys, and it wasn't easy to convince them that she could hunt with them, but after saving their asses a few times, they welcomed her with open arms.

Today was the day. After a week of staking out a shop and its owner at the local mall, they were going in. Lore all over the town about a witch coven had brought them here, and they finally found out that the coven met at the back of the mall store. The plan was to get in, gank the witches and get the hell out quickly and efficiently. Hayden and Castiel would be going in together, looking for signs of possession, demons, and what not. She didn't fully understand why she had to go in, Castiel could do it all by himself, but Dean insisted that it would look more natural for two people to be shopping together. As soon as the shop was empty, Hayden was to get her phone out and text Dean that it was in the clear, then he and Sam would charge in.

Hayden plopped herself down in the backseat of the impala, Castiel had not yet joined them. Hayden breathed a sigh of relief, the angel made her nervous. She had grown up in a very religious home, and he had taken a liking to her immediately. Cas trusted her. That put a lot of pressure on her to do everything right. That, plus the fact that she really liked him, made it difficult to focus when he was around. Luckily, none of the others had noticed. _Yet_. She had been trying to ignore it, but every time the angel came around, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She hated having these feelings, they were a complete waste. _Angels can't have human emotions_, she scolded herself every time.

As soon as Dean and Sam were in the front seats, they were off. The drive to the mall was a good 30 minutes away so Hayden settled in the backseat. She put her earphones in, set the music player/phone on her lap, and closed her eyes. It had been 15 minutes when she again opened her eyes, and she jumped. Castiel was sitting next to her. She cursed in her head. Castiel eyed her carefully. "I did not mean to startle you," he said still looking at her. She didn't say anything, and he turned his attention to the front where Sam and Dean were talking. She could see that they were arguing. She watched as Dean's jaw clenched, and he pursed his lips. She took out her earphones, and caught Dean's gaze in the rear view mirror. He smiled at her, and turned his eyes back to the road. She looked at Castiel from the corner of her eye, and she could see his obvious discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they arrived at the mall, Dean pulled the car into a parking garage. The first spot he found on the first floor, he took. _For an easy get away_, Hayden thought. Not much was said as she and Castiel stepped out of the car and walked to one of the many mall entrances. Sam and Dean would enter the mall about 10 minutes after them. As she and Castiel entered the mall, some guys wolf whistled at her and called to the 'pretty redhead'. Castiel stopped, he turned around and just stared them down, looking like he would smite them then and there. _If looks could kill._ Hayden grabbed his hand to keep him moving.

"What was that about?" she asked, an edge in her voice.

Castiel looked down at their hands, still entwined together, "We don't need distractions, you need to be focused," He looked up and away from her acting like he was interested in the stores. He suddenly pulled his hand from hers, his face like stone.

As they reached the shop, she struck a conversation up to try and look as normal as possible. Walking in they could smell the pungent odor of incense. The store was filled with weird things from awkward looking statues, strange colored candles, and leather bound books. Castiel was obviously getting uncomfortable again. He called to the clerk to help him look at a book that was high up. They needed to get him away from the checkout stand in case there was a silent alarm. Hayden quickly ducked behind a booth and texted Deans number, _NOW_. Within moments, the brothers strolled in. The clerk turned around slowly and started to run. Castiel grabbed him by his shirt, and shoved the knife he held into him. The clerk fell to the ground. Hayden made a break for the back room door. She kicked it in and rushed inside. Three other people sat around a table, their faces covered by black cloaks. They didn't even look up at her, but one raised his hand. Hayden fell to the ground choking. She couldn't breathe and she started to panic. She was losing oxygen fast. She could hear the others run in behind her.

"Cas, get her out of here NOW," she could hear Dean shouting as the witches rose up from their seats. In a second she could feel herself being scooped up and suddenly she and Cas were back in the parking lot. He gently put her on the ground to catcher her breath. After she was done coughing and got herself together, she stood up, Castiels back was to her.

"I have to go back in, Castiel. Those were not ordinary witches, they need help!"

Castiel turned spun around angrily, she could see the distress on his face. "I cannot let you do that. What you did was irresponsible. I am used to having to save the both of them, but not you. Do not ever do that to me again, do you understand me?" his voice was shallow.

"Cas, I just-"

"I asked if you understood me," he took a step toward her. His face stone again.

"I understand, I'm sorry"

Before she knew what was happening, she was against a concrete wall. Castiel had pinned her there. It hadn't hurt her, but she was shocked. His eyes intensely locked on her. He meant business. He moved into her to that his face was inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He couldn't contain himself. He slammed his lips on hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, wrapping her hands in his messy hair. He pulled her closer, his arms completely around her. She fit against him perfectly. The kiss deepened, it was full of passion and longing. She was on fire, every part of her wanted to stay like this. Studdenly Castiel pulled back from her. She could see sadness overwhelm his face as he unwrapped himself from her. He turned around and started to walk away. She watched him until he disappeared, standing alone and confused.


End file.
